I Miss You
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Reji leaves for some reason and Madoka has to cope without him in her life. 5 years later, who is the mysterious man? Read to find out!


**A story I came up with when watching a cute commercial!**

**Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

The rain fell hard as Madoka read that word. Goodbye. She read the last word on the letter she found in Reji's room. "Madoka?", Hikaru asks, worried for her friend.

Madoka turns and smiles.

"It's okay. Its good he's gone anyway", she says. Hikaru, along with Ryuuga, Ginga, and Kyouya couldn't believe what they were hearing. Hikaru sighs and signals the guy that they all should leave and leave Madoka alone to think. The boys nod and leave the Bey-Pit with Hikaru.

Madoka stays silent and her eyes begin to water. Her knees shake and she falls on the cold floor.

She breaks out a sob and hugs herself as thunder booms.

"Reji", Madoka mumbles under her breath. She gets up and runs to his room again. She sees it empty just like how it looked like before he had moved in.

"Reji", she says a little louder as she runs outside.

The cold rain falls on her hair as she stands outside. She cries and falls once again on her knees. "Reji!", she shouts as the thunder and lighting boom and strike.

Madokacoughs and lies down on the wet concrete floor. She takes raspy breaths as tears roll down her wet cheek, combing with the raindrops. She closes her eyes, letting her sobs combine with the thunder's noises.

Suddenly she feels herself being carried. She warps her arms automatically over her savior's neck.

"Reji", she whispers as she falls asleep.

_A little later_

Madoka's eyes flutter open as the thunder wakes her up. She sits up on her bed. The last thing she remembered was that she was outside and being carried. She looks around and sees Ryuuga sitting in a chair, eyes closed and asleep.

She smiles softly and gets up from bed. Slowly she wrapped a blanket on Ryuuga and she walked out of her room, closing the door.

Madoka mindlessly walked to Reji's old room. The door creaked open and she walked in. Madoka sighed and lay down on the bed. She smiled with tears rolling down her cheeks. And like that, she fell asleep.

_5 years later_

"Madoka!", Ryuuga called from downstairs. "We are going to be late!", he shouts. "Coming!", Madoka replies as she is walking the down the stairs. Madoka had her hair shoulder length and slightly wavy.

"Finally", he mutters. Ryuuga looked almost the same just that he rarely wore the headpiece.

Ryuuga and Madoka became close friends after the incident and Ryuuga would always pick her up afterwards due to the job they had.

Both walked down the street.

Ryuuga looked up at the gray sky. "It looks like it will rain", he says. Madoka nods and soon both arrive at the café they worked at. Ryuuga dressed in his butler uniform and Madoka in her maid outfit.

They day went by fast and just like Ryuuga said, it began drizzling.

"You okay going home alone?", Ryuuga asked Madoka. She smiles and nods. "It's just light rain, don't worry", she says as Ryuuga sighs and leaves the café.

_A few hours later_

Madoka sweatdropped at the pouring rain. She sighed and put on her hoodie. She began walking through the sidewalks. The rain was pouring harder and she could've sworn she heard thunder. The full moon was the only thing shining in the sky.

She started running towards the Bey-Pit. As she turned the corner, she stopped.

Madoka stared, eyes wide, at a man wearing a black coat. His hair looked soaked to the bone. He was right in front of the Bey-Pit. It looked like he was hesitating to knock on the door. Madoka saw how he bowed his head and turned to walk away.

For some reason, she ran towards him.

The man turned like he knew she was coming and she saw the familiar long red hair with the snake eyes on it.

"Reji!", she jumped into his arms. He tried to keep balance but he ended up falling with Madoka on top of him.

"Reji, is t really you", Madoka asks as she sits up. Reji smiles and pats her head. Madoka smiles and then punches him sending him back to the floor.

"You idiot!", she shouted. "Why?!", she shouts. She whimpers and feels something cover her soaked back. She looks up to him smiling at her.

Reji hugs her in return.

"I'm sorry", he mumbles into her hair. She smiles and cries in his shoulder. He gets up, holding her hand and they walk inside.

"Where did you learn to hit like that?, Reji asked.

"Ryuuga taught me", Madoka looks up.

"Figures", Reji replies.

**I know! Such a cheesy ending but I like it!:D Well, I hope you guys like it! Bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
